The objectives of this study are: 1) To evaluate the biodistribution of triamcinolone acetonide in the oral cavity, trachea, bronchial passages and lungs as a function of time after oral inhalation according to package directions. 2) To measure the percentage of the administered dose which is delivered to the target tissues as a function of time, and to estimate the rate of absorption from each region. 3) To compare the observed time- dependent distribution achieved without use of an inhalation spacer with that achieved with the spacer. This study has just been completed and data analysis will begin.